Trouble in New York
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Sequel to Family Feud. The Holden family along with Claudia Joy's parents head to the Big Apple only to run into some unwelcome guests. Set in December, 2011 on Christmas Eve.


Holden House…

"I still can't believe your parents invited all of us to New York City for Christmas this year," said Michael as he continued to pack everything he'd need for New York.

"Michael, believe it or not, Mom and Dad are generally good people," laughed Claudia Joy as she packed her own suitcase along with the diaper bag for baby Michael.

"I know I was just teasing," he said as he walked around to her side of the bed and kissed her, "It's been forever since I've been to New York City. And been on vacation with you and the kids."

"Yeah kind of difficult with a baby in the house isn't it?" she asked lightheartedly. Just then they both heard crying coming from the baby monitor.

"Sounds like someone's awake," said Michael.

"I'll go get him," said Claudia Joy as she quickly left the room and entered the nursery. She looked over into the crib at six month old Michael James Holden Jr., "How is my little soldier?"

"Momma!" he muttered happily as he was lifted into Claudia Joy's arms.

Claudia Joy chuckled as she kissed the top of his head and carried him back to the master bedroom. She couldn't believe it had been almost a year since she found out about the pregnancy and six months since he had entered the world. And of course, like Amanda and Emmalin, he had been worth every contraction and all the pain the moment he was in her arms. Claudia Joy and Michael entered the room, "Hey babe are you almost done?"

"Yeah," Michael answered as he came over to his wife and son, "Hey little man, you ready for your first big trip?"

"To be honest he'll probably do what he always does," Claudia Joy laughed.

"As in eat and sleep?" asked Emmalin jokingly coming into the room having overheard the conversation.

"Probably," Michael admitted, "You almost done packing Kiddo?"

"I'm done completely!" said Emmalin proudly.

"Good then I guess we should get going or we'll miss our flight," said Claudia Joy as she closed her suitcase and threw a few more diapers in for Michael.

"Good. NYC here we come!" said Emmalin happily.

New York City…

"So you're parents are supposed to be meeting us here right?" asked Michael as the Holdens stepped off the plane into the airport.

"Yeah. Since they were close enough to drive, they'll have a car," said Claudia Joy as she spotted her parents waiting in the lobby.

Randall and Charlotte Meade stood up when they saw their daughter, son-in-law, and grandchildren approaching them, "Hey there sweetheart," said Randall as he wrapped his arms around Claudia Joy making sure he didn't crush the baby.

"Hi Dad, Mom," said Claudia Joy acknowledging them both.

"Randall, Charlotte," Michael nodded towards them.

"Michael," said Charlotte giving him a quick embrace, "And how are my grandbabies?"

"Grams, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a freshman in college," said Emmalin hugging her.

"You'll always be a baby in my eyes. And the last I checked, Michael is still a baby."

"Tell me about it," Claudia Joy laughed bouncing Michael up and down a little to keep him entertained.

"So you guys ready to get settled in and then get started?" asked Randall.

"You bet!" said Emmalin happily as she practically rushed out of the airport towards the exit. Everybody else smiled and laughed as they followed.

Dinner that Night…

"It's nice to be able to go out to dinner just the four of us," Claudia Joy commented at dinner that night.

"Well sweetheart we figured you both have had your hands full with Michael for the past six months," said Randall, "And Emmalin seemed more than happy to babysit."

"Yeah she's slowly spoiling him," Michael said.

"Yeah and then when he gets fussy, she gives him back to us," Claudia Joy laughed.

"Hey that can't be our son can it?" asked a deep voice that had just walked into the restaurant.

"Oh my God it isn't…" said Michael.

"It couldn't be…" said Charlotte in horror. But sure enough, Bob and Liz Holden were standing at the entrance to the restaurant, waiting to be seated.

"Hey, how's my little Mikey?" asked Liz coming over and kissing him.

"Good God Mom, not in public," said Michael embarrassedly.

"Why didn't you guys say you were going to be here?" asked Bob until he noticed Randall and Charlotte sitting there, instantly knowing why.

"So you have come with _them_," said Liz sarcastically, "And um where are my grandchildren?"

"Emmalin's watching Michael at the hotel Liz," said Claudia Joy.

"Is that really a good idea Claudia Joy? To leave two kids alone like that?" asked Liz ready to give another lecture on parenting.

"Liz, Emmalin's eighteen, I think she can handle it," said Bob trying hard to keep a large dispute from forming. He had always been the mediator since their son had gotten married.

"Well thank God we've skipped another hour of Parenting by Liz," said Charlotte.

"Well at least my son turned out more successful. He's not a college dropout," said Liz.

"Not this again," said Charlotte standing up along with Randall, ready to do whatever they had to do to protect their daughter.

"Mom, Dad, sit down, I got this," said Claudia Joy, "Liz I know you don't respect my decision to drop out of Harvard. I know you have never liked me from the moment Michael told you we were engaged. But did you really expect him to never grow up? Never get married? Never have children, your grandchildren that you love to show off. I know I might not have been raised the way you raised Michael and I know I might not have made the best decisions in life. But never the less, I would not change my life for all of the Harvard Law degrees and I would not change anything about my parents. So if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

Liz stood there flabbergasted for several minutes looking for a comeback before slowly walking away. Bob nodded his head and tapped Michael on the shoulder, "Nice seeing you son, Claudia Joy, Randall, Charlotte," Bob followed his wife towards their table.

Hotel…

"I can't believe you told off my mother," said Michael half amused, half pissed as he and Claudia Joy made their way to the floor their room was on in the hotel.

"Honey, I'm sorry but I'm not going to let her belittle me, you, my parents, or our kids," said Claudia Joy taking his hand as they stepped off the elevator, "I had to do what I had to do."

"I know," Michael said wrapping his arms around her, "It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"And one of the many things you can't stand about me," Claudia Joy smirked. Michael sighed and nodded slowly before kissing her. Claudia Joy deepened the kiss but backed off before she was too in the mood, "Honey not right now. We got kids in the room."

Michael, although disappointed, pulled back a little and unlocked the door to find Emmalin with a bottle in her hand attempting to feed her brother, "Hi Mom, Dad, how was dinner?" she smiled when she saw them enter the room.

"Ask your mother," Michael laughed.

"Your grandparents happened to show up at the restaurant we went to," said Claudia Joy.

"You mean? You mean Dad's parents?" asked Emmalin amused, "Was it intentional?"

"If they'd have known your Mom's parents were with us, then they wouldn't have shown up I'm sure. So I'm going to say no," said Michael.

"I don't think I even want to know the rest," laughed Emmalin as Michael went from whimpering to loud crying, "But thank God you guys are back because he won't take the bottle," she said.

Claudia Joy took her son from Emmalin and said, "No matter how young they are, men always want the real thing don't they?" Emmalin laughed lightly as Claudia Joy took Emmalin's place in the chair to feed Michael. Claudia Joy fed baby Michael and settled him into the travel crib before crawling into bed with her husband as their daughter slept in the other one.

Michael kissed her on the temple and said, "I know I've said this for twenty-one years now, but I'll never love you any less even though our parents hate each other."

Claudia Joy smiled and said, "Yeah I've certainly found the Romeo to my Juliet haven't I?"

"Yeah I guess you have," Michael laughed, "My Juliet that's given me two beautiful daughters and a handsome son."

Claudia Joy had to kiss him for that line, "I love you Michael James. So much."

"I love you too," he said, "And I would show you how much but…" He motioned towards a sleeping Emmalin and Michael.

"That's okay. I know how much you love me without that. I've known for twenty-one years," she said with tears in her eyes, "Merry Christmas Eve sweetheart."

Michael smiled, "Merry Christmas Eve baby." He wrapped his arms around the love of his life after she peaked over to make sure the baby was still content. Claudia Joy laid her head against her husband's chest and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat, something that always seemed to soothe her. And they both stayed that way for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Please review! They always make my day! Long live Maudia Joy/Brim! **


End file.
